


Перчатки

by Edema



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: Тони сильно втягивает носом воздух: он перемешан с терпким запахом сицилийского зеленого мандарина, пачули и черного перца. Но даже они не в силах перебить манящий, чувственный до дрожи в пальцах запах дорогой кожи.





	Перчатки

**Предупреждения:** ОСС, AU, кинк  
**Примечание:** Написано в сообщество StonyBingo 2019 на фест Стони-фанты Love is 2019. Не хронологическое повествование, флэшбэки, авторские кинки [Здесь. Музыкальное произведение, которое упоминается.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4L_yCwFD6Jo)

Тони нависает над столом и долго смотрит на итог своих бессонных ночей. Перчатка лежит в центре и круг света тонкой границей отделяет ее от своего создателя. Яркий красный и тусклый золотой — излюбленное сочетание цветов. Идеальные линии, едва заметные сочленения металлических пластин. Одно легкое касание и мини-генератор наночастиц в обратном порядке, дюйм за дюймом поглощает стройные ряды, а на столе остается лежать ничем не приметный браслет от наручных часов. 

Тони выдвигает ящик стола и сгребает в него многомиллионное изобретение, как пустяковую безделушку. Завтра. Он решит показывать ее или нет завтра. Он складывает руки перед собой, утыкается в них лбом, и закрывает глаза. Усталость не оставляет ему выбора: уйти или остаться. Не проходит и одной минуты — Тони спит. Тяжело и тревожно.

Вот уже которую ночь ему снится один и тот же сон. 

Двенадцатичасовой удар колокола на башне церкви Святой Троицы еще летит над перекрестком Уолл Стрит и Бродвея, а входная дверь уже распахивается, впуская в дом Говарда. Не отрываясь от утренней газеты, он снимает длинный шарф, скидывает на стул тяжелый плащ, а следом за ним летят в сторону перчатки. И весь дом сразу же наполняется запахами горячего металла, канифоли и оплавленных проводов.  
Тони сильно втягивает носом воздух: он перемешан с терпким запахом сицилийского зеленого мандарина, пачули и черного перца. Но даже они не в силах перебить манящий, чувственный до дрожи в пальцах запах дорогой кожи. И Тони движется сквозь него, стремительно идет вперед за удаляющейся фигурой отца.  
Все, что есть в Говарде: умение нравиться людям, непредсказуемый, порой капризный характер, и острый ум, и бесподобный юмор, и влюбленность в жизнь, и его безумные идеи — все кажется Тони безупречным. Он любит наблюдать, как Говард курит, ест, выбирает перед зеркалом одежду. Совершенство во всем.  
Тони давно заметил, как смотрят на него окружающие. С неподдельным восторгом и обожанием, а порой неприкрытым вожделением. Людей тянет к Говарду магнитом. И даже, когда это затаенная ненависть, или плохо скрываемая зависть — восхищение всегда берет верх.  
Но есть одно, что ранит его сердце, с чем Тони не хочет мириться — право выбирать Говард всегда оставляет за собой. Тони помнит череду отвергнутых им красивых женщин и неординарных мужчин. И чем старше становится, тем яснее видит, что не любить Говарда невозможно, но еще сложнее завладеть его вниманием, получить ответную любовь.

Тони она тоже не достается. Никогда. Ни отцовская, ни человеческая. Быть может только, когда он был совсем маленьким? Фотография на столике у кровати: счастливый отец, обнимающий маленького Тони, который держит в руках подарок. Точная копия легкомоторного самолета — немое свидетельство отцовской любви.  
Сейчас больше всего Тони хочет, чтобы Говард остановился и посмотрел на него, взял за руку, или крепко прижал к себе, чтобы можно было закрыть глаза, вжаться губами в изгиб шеи и чувствовать сильное мужское объятие, надежные руки отца, горячее дыхание. Но все что достается Тони — всегда только дежурное похлопывание по щеке. Мимолетное касание и возбуждающий запах кожи. Идеальная рука гения в идеально обтягивающей ладонь тонкой, лайковой перчатке. 

Тони тянется за ней, но хлесткий удар другой пары перчаток выдергивают его из небытия. Этот звук, как зов, как сигнал опасности — приводит в чувство, обостряет инстинкты, заставляет мгновенно мобилизоваться.  
Он резко вскидывает голову и пытается понять, где находится. Из слабо освещенного помещения проступают очертания мастерской, Тони вглядывается в темноту, но видит только фигуру в проеме двери. Затянутый в черную кожу с головы до ног Капитан Гидра кажется искусным творением, мастерски выточенным из цельного куска обсидиана. Длинный плащ стянут у пояса ремнем, а высоко поднятый воротник скрывает лицо. Широкий разлет плеч повторяет прямые, резкие линии кроя. Волосы гладко зачесаны назад, холодный взгляд, крепко сомкнутые губы. Безупречный во всем, что делает или говорит. 

Он никогда не снимает перчаток, но сейчас сжимает их в руке и нетерпеливо похлопывает по раскрытой ладони. Ритмичное движение действует на Тони гипнотически. Он начинает отсчет: ...три... пять... семь... девять... десять.  
Капитану Гидра нужно всего десять шагов, чтобы пересечь мастерскую. Он движется медленно, надвигаясь неотвратимо, как ледокол в суровом океане. Вооруженная до зубов охрана, как зловещая тень крыла, вырастает у него за спиной. Фанатично преданная она готовая ринуться на противника по скупому движению руки.  
Какая злая, жестокая ирония судьбы — в руках наемников штурмовые винтовки с логотипом «Старк Индастриз». Тони давно отказался от производства оружия, но прошлое настигает его этим хмурым, ледяным утром, и смешанные чувства из ненависти и болезненного влечения к этому человеку вспыхивают с новой силой. 

— Вы закончили тестовый период? — к нему обращаются исключительно на «вы». 

— Нет, — Тони резок, ни капли учтивости в его голосе. Скрывать свои чувства с каждым разом все труднее. Он тянется через стол за давно позабытой чашкой кофе. — Мне нужно больше времени.

Капитан обходит кресло, в котором сидит Тони и становится у него за спиной. И, внезапно, резко подается вперед, упираясь кулаками в стол по обе стороны от Тони, прижимая его к столешнице. Запах кожаного плаща ударяет ему в нос и Тони зажмуривается. Тяжесть чужого тела, обжигающе резкий, холодный запах мужской туалетной воды, злобное шипение в самое ухо вместо страха топят его в непреодолимом желании. Том самом из повторяющегося сна. 

— У вас нет этого времени, мистер Старк. — Тони кажется, или губы Капитана подрагивают от бешенства. — И у нас нет больше времени.

— И дополнительные ресурсы, — цедит сквозь зубы Тони. Он мог бы одним резким движением откинуть голову назад, ударить в челюсть, воспользоваться секундным замешательством, чтобы запустить руку в стол и выхватить браслет. Но в теле Капитана Гидры улучшенная версия суперсолдата, и вряд ли такая мелочь как острая боль в подбородке заставит его отклониться.

— Даю вам двенадцать часов, чтобы на этом столе лежали чертежи и расчеты. Иначе...

— Иначе что? — Тони кусает губы, чтобы не застонать от накрывающей его, почти животной жажды длить это сладостное состояние, вызванное близостью Капитана и дурманящим сознание запахом кожи.

Гидра.

Новый порядок, неограниченная власть, жестокое обращение и беспрекословное подчинение, но Тони ничей подчиненный и никогда им не будет. И эта минутная слабость, всего лишь игра воспаленного воображения, результат нечеловеческой усталости Тони. Стечение обстоятельств, невероятным образом сложившийся пазл из воспоминаний и переживаний прошлого.

— Иначе, — Капитан резко выпрямляется и снова хлестко бьет по ладони перчатками. — Ваш гениальный мозг станет новым приобретением для Стратегического Научного Резерва. Поверьте Старк, мы сумеем извлечь его и воспользоваться скрытыми знаниями.

Тони дает себе секунду, чтобы прийти в себя и разворачивается в кресле, почти упираясь лицом в дубленую кожу плаща. И это простое движение заставляет Капитана отступить на шаг назад.

— Мне интересно, мистер...

— Капитан, — надменно и жестко обрывает его на полуслове незваный ночной гость.

— Капитан, — повторяет за ним Тони и смотрит на него не мигая. — Вы умеете только угрожать, или в вашем арсенале есть более практичные методы?

— Деньги? — бровь изгибается дугой. Кажется Тони, только что удивил Капитана.

— Я вас умоляю, — закатывает глаза Тони, пытаясь казаться непринужденным, но дается это ему нелегко.

— Умоляете меня? — наглая ухмылка расцвечивает суровое лицо Капитана. — Вот это, точно что-то новое в вашем арсенале Старк, — с нажимом на слово «вашем» продолжает он. — Чего вы хотите?

— Узнать вас ближе, Капитан.

— Такая малость?

— Достаточно много, если учесть, что вы нигде и никогда не появляетесь без охраны.

— Вы хотите разговор один на один? — столько эмоций не отражалось на лице Капитана за все то время, которое им пришлось общаться. 

Первый шаг к победе в задуманном Тони плане, и чтобы не упустить забрезживший перед ним шанс, он торопится произнести: 

— Сегодня вечером.

Для Капитана это звучит, как вызов. Он долго смотрит на Старка исподлобья, хмурится, размышляя о чем-то своем и вдруг снова резко наклоняется к нему и пристально смотрит в глаза. 

— Завтра. На моей территории, Старк, — он с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдает за замешательством, отразившимся на лице Тони. — Вы сможете войти без помех. Я буду ждать.

— Я принимаю ваши условия, Капитан, — справившись в собой, произносит Тони. 

— Двадцать один ноль-ноль.

— Любите, чтобы последнее слово было за вами? — Тони расслабленно откидывается в кресле и ловит себя на мысли, что только что вступил в самую опасную игру в своей жизни. Но ему не у кого просить совета. После смерти Коулсона и исчезновения Ника Фьюри, весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

— Оно всегда за мной. — Капитан надевает перчатки, тщательно разглаживая идеальную кожу и прикладывает пальцы к нашивке с левой стороны плаща, там, где Гидра расправила свои щупальца. — Хайль Гидра!

Тони вздрагивает. 

Дверь за Капитаном и его головорезами закрывается, но он еще долго не может избавиться от липкого ощущения, что увяз в паутине и никак не может из нее выпутаться. Тони никогда не работал ни на правительство, ни на какую другую организацию. И сейчас не станет. Этот выбор — уничтожить или подчиниться — сделан давно. И даже если придется вступить в неравную схватку — один на один — он будет готов.

Но Капитан Гидра... Его жесткие приказы, больше похожие на требовательные просьбы.... Почему Тони становится так жарко от ледяного взгляда его серо-голубых глаз? И эти едва уловимые сполохи огня во взгляде, как если бы внутри айсберга мог теплиться огонь. Откуда эта зубная боль в сердце? Ноющая, въедливая... Не дающая сделать последний шаг.

Проклятье. 

Сегодня Тони больше не сможет уснуть. Он встает и, не зажигая света, идет вглубь мастерской. Толкает стеклянную дверь и через несколько шагов утыкается в высокую стойку, и почти на ощупь ударяет по кнопке «Эспрессо». Кофемашина фыркает, выплескивая кипяток в чашку, а Тони смотрит как над Нью-Йорком встает холодное солнце. 

Он потратил так много времени и еще больше денег на то, чтобы избавиться от фантомов прошлого, но стоило увидеть, как холеные мужские руки бережно натягивают перчатки, медленно и аккуратно разглаживая их на каждом пальце, как все полетело в тартарары. 

Кофе давно уже не приносит облегчения. Скорее устоявшаяся привычка, как и звук работающего телевизора. Секундная передышка, перенаправление потока мыслей. Тони наугад тыкает в кнопку на пульте. Спортивный канал транслирует боксерский матч. Двойные удары следуют один за другим, гонг перекрывает голос рефери, трибуны беснуются и ревут, но Тони не слышит. 

И не видит ничего. 

Перед его взором насквозь мокрая, прилипшая к телу майка, напряженная линия плеч, рельефные мышцы рук, жесткая спина... То, что ниже пояса спортивных брюк Тони запрещает себе рассматривать. Туда устремлен жадный взгляд его новой рыжеволосой помощницы и судя по нему — зрелище это возбуждает похлеще только что проведенного нокаута. 

«Чертов ходячий соблазн», — удовлетворенно думает про себя Тони и подходит ближе. Он давно уже прервал тренировку и пристально наблюдает за техникой удара. 

Человек на ринге выбивает из боксерской груши дух голыми руками. Беспощадно, напористо, яростно, без единого шанса уцелеть для невидимого противника. Кожаный мешок не выдерживает мощные удары и лопается с треском, а песок сыплется победителю под ноги. Тони скручивает пробку с бутылки и отпивает глоток воды. 

— Впечатляюще.

— Благодарю вас, — незнакомец разматывает бинты, оголяя сбитые в кровь кулаки. Кожа должна нестерпимо саднить, посылая сигналы острой боли в запястья, но он даже не морщится. Тони протягивает ему боксерские перчатки, но тот только отрицательно качает головой.

— Не стоит.

— Отчего же?

— Не хотел бы испортить прекрасную вещь, — незнакомец не просто смотрит на Тони, он смотрит ему прямо в душу. Холодно и властно. Оценивает, раскладывает на составляющие, считывает нужную ему информацию. Тони становится не по себе, он начинает теребить в руках перчатки. Дурманящий запах, теплый, бархатистый, чуть терпкий, как въедливый туман окутывает его, лезет в ноздри, заставляет Тони нервничать.

— Вы правы, у этих перчаток отличная кожа, — чуть севшим голосом произносит Тони: обычно, на него смотрят совсем по-другому. 

— У вас хороший вкус, — одобрение в голосе больше похоже на приговор.

Но что это? Взгляд незнакомца теплеет, зрачки расширяются. В глазах всего на долю секунды вспыхивает огонь, но скрытый ресницами тут же исчезает. 

— Не помню какой это по счету, — кивает он в сторону растерзанного кожаного мешка. 

Легкая улыбка, даже не улыбка вовсе, а дуновение морского бриза, тонкий отблеск первого утреннего луча — необъяснимо преображает лицо. Касается губ. Тони смотрит не в силах оторвать от них взгляд. После изнурительной тренировки адреналин еще бурлит в крови, но постепенно дыхание атлетически сложенного красавца приходит в норму, благородный румянец гаснет, и только губы алым пятном выделяются на бледной, почти алебастровой коже. 

Немыслимое сочетание. 

Мускулы, перекрученные точно канаты, почти аристократическая бледность и чувственный, четко очерченный рот. Тони многое бы отдал, чтобы почувствовать его жар, увидеть, как с губ срывается стон наслаждения. Незнакомец заканчивает тренировку и идет к выходу.

— И все же руки стоит поберечь, — говорит Тони ему вслед.

— Я запомню это, мистер Старк, — оборачиваясь, отвечает тот подчеркнуто вежливо, но взгляд его полон ледяного безразличия.

Тони не привык отступать, но эта разительная перемена заставляет его сделать шаг назад.

— Кто это? — вполголоса спрашивает он у своей помощницы.

— Капитан Гидра.

— Гидра? — удивление и тревога плещется в глазах Тони. — Откуда вам это известно?

— У меня много скрытых талантов, мистер Старк.

Тони пристально рассматривает свою новоиспеченную помощницу, сует ей полотенце и бутылку с водой, вынимает из рук папку с бумагами, автоматический «Паркер», и размашисто визирует текст.

— Вы приняты на работу мисс Рашман. В качестве личного юридического советника. Можете передать документы в отдел персонала.

Всю следующую неделю Тони пытается разузнать все о Капитане Гидра, но информации к его удивлению оказывается ничтожно мало. Все что удается найти — это впечатления нескольких знакомых Старка, которым удалось общаться с Капитаном лично. В основном это отзывы о нем, как о холодном, расчетливом и закрытом человеке, который никого не впускает в свое личное пространство.

Но то, что Тони видел своими глазами говорит совсем о другом. Будто перед ним стояли два разных человека. Один яростный, открыто проявляющий свои эмоции среди которых и злость, и беспощадность, и спортивный азарт. А второй — учтивый, невероятно привлекательный, умеющий пользоваться мужским обаянием. Точно знающий цену своей привлекательности и тому, какое впечатление он может производить на людей, балансируя на грани между. 

Опасный хищник или отличный парень?

Тони горестно усмехается. Он засовывает два куска в тостер и мерное жужжание поджаривающегося хлеба снова погружают его в воспоминания. 

Капитан Гидра — жестокий и беспощадный суперсолдат хороший парень? Немыслимо. Приятный во всех отношениях человек лично руководит организацией покушения на Николаса Фьюри. На глазах сотни свидетелей направленным ударом разносит в щепки бронированный автомобиль директора тайной международной миротворческой организации. Кадры этой схватки несколько месяцев назад обошли все телеканалы.  
«Родным и близким отказано в погребении тела», — голос Джима Клэнси известного ведущего новостного канала Си Эн Эн эхом звучит у Тони в ушах. 

Он закрывает руками лицо и встряхивает головой, чтобы освободиться от нелегких мыслей. Впереди его ждет еще один непростой день — нужно найти в себе силы. Скоростной лифт уносит его на верхний этаж Башни. Привычный распорядок, лучшее средство, чтобы не думать: контрастный душ, гардеробная, череда дорогих костюмов и ботинок, скупые доклады руководителей подразделений «Старк Индастриз». Сначала по коммуникатору, расположенному тут же в апартаментах, затем по пути следования в машине, чтобы переступив порог кабинета быть в курсе всех дел.

Но сейчас все дела должны подождать, потому что у Тони только два дня, чтобы выстроить идеальный план действий. Поставить точку раз и навсегда. Завершить череду мучений. 

Это будет завтра. 

Капитан Гидра сумел отсрочить свою смерть всего на один день. Ну, что же, для вселенной это ничего не значащие мгновения. 

В апартаментах Тони, как впрочем и во всей Башне, все подчиняется системе интеллектуального слежения и анализа. Любой вопрос, или распоряжение обрабатываются автоматически за доли секунд и исполняются. И только музыкальный центр — святая святых. Территория, свободная от электронных помощников. 

Простые действия успокаивают: выбрать из большой коллекции виниловый диск, запустить кружение, опустить иглу... Музыка чистым потоком прорывается в сознание, наполняет смыслом, выстраивает незримую стену между прошлым и будущим, но этот выбор — случайно взятый с полки диск — совсем не случайное совпадение. 

— Когда ты уйдешь, и сердце мое с собой унесешь... — еле слышно напевает Тони. 

«Я знаю, время прощаться!» — вторят ему голоса Андреа Бочелли и изумительной Сары Брайтман: волнуют, тревожат сердце, проникают в самые потаенные уголки души. Тони прислоняется лбом к холодному стеклу панорамного окна. Нью-Йорк лежит у его ног и можно на одну минуту позволить себе забыть все и вернуться в тот день...

Ради одного музыкального произведения пролететь полмира — что может быть проще, когда у тебя есть личный самолет и желание остаться один на один со своими мыслями. Роскошная ложа в Ла Скала всегда ждет Тони. Свет гаснет и софиты выхватывают две фигуры в белом. Взмах дирижерской палочки...

_Quando sono solo_  
Sogno all'orizzonte  
E mancan le parole  
Sì lo so che non c'è luce  
In una stanza quando manca il sole  
Se non ci sei tu con me, con me *****

Поглощенный пением Тони не замечает, как дверь открывается и тихо входит человек. Он стоит не шелохнувшись, глядя из темноты на сцену.

— Да, я знаю, что не будет света... В комнате, в которой не хватает солнца... — голос Тони дрожит. Нерастраченная нежность, невысказанные признания, тоска и одиночество, желание обладать и пустота... Горькая пустота в душе.

Рыдания рвутся наружу, но он не может себе этого позволить. Отец никогда не видел его слез и никогда не увидит, но чувства переполняют Тони и крупные слезы дрожат, готовые каждую минуту хлынуть по щекам. Все: музыка, слова, воспоминания перемешиваются, плывут и тонут, утаскивая Тони за собой тяжелым грузом на дно. 

Он поднимается, чтобы уйти и всем телом врезается в стоящего за ним человека. Тони хочет возмутиться, оттолкнуть не прошенного гостя, но рука в кожаной перчатке берет его за подбородок и поднимает голову вверх. Тонкий запах дорогой лайковой кожи ударяет в нос. Капитан Гидра собственной персоной. Тони дергает головой, но не может вывернуться из жесткого захвата.

— Какого черта? — цедит Тони. Все лицо его залито слезами — худшее из всех состояний, в котором он хотел бы появиться перед этим человеком. — Что вам здесь нужно?

Капитан долго вглядывается в лицо Тони, проводит большим пальцем по губам, склоняется совсем близко и целует. Капитан целует его влажно и горячо, и мир вокруг перестает существовать — громкие овации, люди, переживания — все исчезает для Тони. И остаются только ласкающие его губы и сильная мужская рука. Его тайное желание, его вечная мука, горький полуночный бред. Его извечная жажда почувствовать, как это, когда тебя целует желанный и недоступный, у ног которого лежит целый мир. Тайная, страшная, такая стыдная мальчишеская мечта Тони — обретает воплощение здесь и сейчас. 

Капитан губами собирает слезы горечи по его щекам. И снова целует.  
Хорошо, так хорошо чувствовать нежное касание, и требовательность этих губ. Так упоительно сладко и до безумия горячо. Так умело и страстно. Кажется, теперь можно умереть. Ноги подкашиваются, но Капитан не дает Тони упасть. Он прижимает его к стене, гладит по груди, вниз, вдоль живота, сильно и властно между ног, заставляя раскрываться Тони навстречу жадной, исследующей руке. И тянуться вслед за ней, когда ладонь возвращается, проделывая свой путь снизу вверх, снова обхватывая подбородок. 

— Капитан... — выдыхает Тони и сдается на милость победителя.

Капитан высвобождает ворот рубахи и опускает руку на горло. Одно движение и все закончится, но он ослабляет хватку, скользит, поглаживает Тони, заставляя его вздрагивать всем телом от каждого прикосновения перчатки. Томление внизу живота скручивается в узел. Он цепляется за пояс плаща, тянет Капитана на себя и утыкается в шею.

— Еще... пожалуйста... — Тони не узнает собственный голос. — Говард...

— Говард?! — взгляд Капитана затягивается ледяной пеленой.

— Прости... прости меня... — Тони мечется у него в руках, словно в беспамятстве. — Я не хотел, чтобы...

— Посмотри на меня! — Капитан сильно встряхивает его за плечи. — Слушай меня внимательно! 

Тони смотрит на него невидящими глазами.

— Что бы сейчас не случилось — не выходи.

Он окидывает Тони взглядом сверху вниз, задерживаясь на брюках всего на секунду. Все тот же расчетливый, ничего не упускающий из виду взгляд. Капитан Гидра делает глубокий вдох и облизывает губы. Это длится вечность. Тони цепляется за это движение, как за спасательный круг. К тому моменту, как его гениальный мозг складывает два и два, ложа пустеет.

Капитан Гидра выходит прочь. 

Тони смотрит через перила балкона вниз. В партере паника, люди в ужасе устремляются к выходу, а встроенные в запястье датчики защитного костюма пульсируют с невероятной силой. Тони усилием воли заставляет себя подняться, чтобы выйти наружу, но дверь распахивается и на пороге появляется Натали Рашман.

— Мне нужно... — Тони тянет с плеч ненавистный смокинг и закатывает рукава. — Я должен вызвать костюм. 

— Мистер Старк, возьмите себя в руки, вы не можете...

— Что происходит?

— Я бы сказала, явления Христа народу, но если мне не изменяет память, это божественное создание, — Натали рисует в воздухе невидимый облик, — не из Вифлеема. Уж больно у него большие рога.

Все что произошло потом оставляет больше вопросов, чем ответов. Одинокий квинджет опускается на площади Оперного театра перед ошеломленной толпой зрителей и так же внезапно исчезает, увозя на своем борту одиозную личность.

 

Тони щедро намазывает тосты маслом, один за другим — все что любезно предложил ему тостер. Долго смотрит на них и одним движением смахивает гору хлеба с тарелки в мусорное ведро.

— Если и есть предназначение у Тони Старка — он будет ему верен до самого конца. Одним выстрелом освободить мир и свое сердце. Осталось сделать совсем немного. 

Тони спускается в мастерскую, достает из ящика последнюю разработку, гладит приятную матовую поверхность. Браслет тускло поблескивает в свете настольной лампы. 

— Пора заняться делом, — он кладет девайс в карман пиджака. — Ну, что Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С., испытаем сегодня нашу детку?!

— Всегда в вашем распоряжении, сэр! — неизменно четко и коротко отвечает электронный помощник. 

До самого вечера Тони тщательно разбирается с бумагами, отменяет все совещания и встречи, отдает распоряжение Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.у собрать все данные его последних разработок и запускает программу самоуничтожения по сигналу.

— Натали! — Тони включает голосовую запись. — Я хотел бы оставить вам важное поручение. Завтра утром вы получите бумаги о назначении мисс Вирджинии Пеппер Поттс генеральным директором «Стар Индастриз». Подписано мной — Энтони Эдвард Старк. Это важно. Проследите, чтобы все было сделано.  
И последнее: я надеюсь, вы будете для нее таким же верным и преданным помощником, каким оказались для меня, она заслуживает самого лучшего. Берегите ее.

Тони надевает плащ, защелкивает на руке браслет. Непосвященному человеку невдомек, что на руке у Тони одновременно защита и смертельное оружие. Тони собран и спокоен, как никогда.  
Неприметная черная Ауди больше всего подходит для деловой поездки. А у Тони деловая поездка. Это единственное незавершенное дело на сегодня. Последний пункт в его списке.

— Прошу прощения, сэр! — Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. нарушает ход его мыслей, — вы не назвали кодовое слово для запуска программы самоуничтожения данных главного сервера.

— Кодовое слово, мой друг, — «Перчатка».

Тони едет в направлении дома Капитана в длинной веренице машин, заполонивших город в этот вечерний час. Надежно укрытый от потоков ливня за стеклами своего автомобиля. Природа не строит никаких коварных планов, чтобы помешать ему в осуществлении задуманного. Она щедро льет воду, чтобы смыть все грехи. Гневается, гремит и сверкает молниями, режет небо огненными линиями вдоль и поперек. 

Сегодня одна такая молния, один разряд заключенный в перчатке Тони, совсем скоро разделит его жизнь на «до» и «после».

В окнах дома Капитана Гидра нет света, они плотно затянуты портьерами, но Тони уверен, что его ждут. Он толкает тяжелую дверь и она поддается. Сбрасывает плащ и идет по длинному коридору. Ни одного человека, дом пуст, только легкая мелодия звучит как будто издалека. Тихий голос напевает, что-то грустное и нежное. Тони поднимается по широкой лестнице на второй этаж. Полоска света из приоткрытой двери указывает ему путь. 

...пять ...семь ...девять... Десять.

Всего десять шагов нужно пройти Тони до того момента, как он активизирует перчатку и выстрелит. Сотрет с лица Земли, хотя бы одного врага человечества и вылечит не проходящую боль в своем сердце. Он так устал, а излечения нет. От зависимостей невозможно освободиться. Это блеф. Ты всегда будешь жить в страхе вернуться назад. А назад дороги нет. У него, у Тони Старка ничего больше не осталось.

Он толкает дверь в кабинет. Капитан идет ему навстречу. Тони был прав, когда этот человек улыбается так лучезарно и открыто как сейчас, он невозможно красив и можно даже на секунду поверить, что рад видеть Тони... что ждал его.

— Перчатка, — произносит Тони, отдавая команду Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.у и вытягивает вперед правую руку. 

Ударяет по едва видимому циферблату на браслете и ладонь обрастает красно-золотой перчаткой. Огненный шквал света вырывается из нее одновременно с оглушительным разрядом молнии. Вся комната освещается ослепительно белым и голубым. Ворох бумаг со стола взлетает к потолку и осыпается клочьями, щепками и осколками кирпича из стен. Разнося к чертям собачьим все вокруг, а датчик самоуничтожения мигает красным на запястье Тони. 

— Десять секунд до ликвидации... 

— Обратный отсчет начат...

— Девять... восемь... семь... шесть...

Никакого тоннеля из света нет... Есть только глаза... Испуганные мальчишеские глаза...

 

*************************************

— _Нежный поцелуй, кофе в белой чашке... Смятая постель, Ты в моей рубашке..._ **

— Он что-то говорит!

— Бредит.

— Но я отчетливо слышу... рифму? — кто-то шепчет, но неподдельное удивление сквозит в голосе.

— Стихи читает...

— Гений.

— Просто Тони Старк.

Тони открывает глаза и смотрит перед собой не в силах пошевелиться. Все аппараты в палате интенсивной терапии работают в усиленном режиме. Диаграммы, шкалы, данные кардиограмм и пишущих электро энцефалографов ползут бумажными лентами, и падают на пол. 

А прямо перед ним за стеклом палаты стоят двое. 

Капитан и Николас Фьюри о чем-то неистово спорят. 

«На том свете не бывает приведений», — думает Тони и хочет закричать, но у него ничего не получается.

— Кто-нибудь, помогите, — шепчет Тони пересохшими губами и пытается поднять руку. Нечеловеческая боль разливается по груди и плечу, вонзается иглой в области сердца.

— Очнулся, — как ни в чем не бывало на кровать присаживается Натали Рашман.

— Я в аду? — из последних сил Тони приподнимается на локте и кивает в сторону окна. — Что это?

— Инициатива «Мстители», мистер Старк. — Натали наклоняется и подносит к его губам стакан с водой, а Тони видит на лацкане воротника Черного Орла. — Ваша кандидатура рассматривается.

— Ты здесь откуда?

— Я на службе мистер Старк, а вам лучше бы не волноваться.

— Ты уволена, — шипит от негодования Старк.

— Не вам решать, — миролюбиво парирует Натали и, улыбаясь, кивает в сторону Николаса. — Моя задача охранять вас.

— Но Фьюри не может быть жив, — Тони делает большой глоток и с трудом отрывает голову от подушки.

Натали удивленно пожимает плечом.

— Николас — шпион. Даже у его секретов есть секреты.

Дверь отворяется и живой и невредимый, если не считать повязки на один глаз, Ник Фьюри входит в комнату.

— Поправляйтесь, мистер Старк, — говорит он. — У меня для вас много работы.

Тони все же находит в себе силы и присаживается на кровати. Он долго смотри на Капитана, прежде чем произнести очевидное.

— Я убил его, — говорит он злобно сверкая глазами насколько это возможно. 

— Капитана Америка, честь и гордость нации, слава Богу нет, а вот Главу террористической тайной организации Капитана Гидра...

Тони морщит лоб, явно что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Близнецы? — спрашивает он у Натали.

— Ага, — смеется Рашман и выталкивает мужчин из палаты, — похожи, как две перчатки.

— Разрешите идти, — по-военному спрашивает Стив.

— Идите, Капитан, благодарю за отличную службу. Награда ждет вас.

— Я всего на минуту хотел бы остаться.

— Только не долго, мистеру Старку положен покой.

Рашман и Фьюри исчезают незаметно, собственно, как и положено агентам секретной службы, а Тони Старк и Капитан молча смотрят друг на друга, не зная с чего начать разговор.

— Тебе чертовски шли эти охренительные лайковые перчатки, — первым отмирает Тони и видит как яркий румянец заливает щеки мужественного агента под прикрытием Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

**********************

*(Сингл. Франческо Сартори (музыка) и Лучио Кварантото (текст), перевод с итал.):  
Когда ты далеко от меня  
Представляю себе горизонт,  
И мне не хватает слов,  
Да, я знаю, что не будет света  
В комнате, в которой не хватает солнца,  
Когда тебя нет рядом со мной, со мной,

** Слова популярной песни. В свободном доступе.  



End file.
